Haría cualquier cosa por ella
by Nora Felton
Summary: Seguramente ella se sentiría culpable, porque por su culpa había sido castigado. Pero a él no le importaba si era por ella. El chico se sonrojó. Vaya, eso había sonado muy romántico, pensó. Oneshoot. Taiora.


**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, Sora habría tenido un niño monísimo clavado a Tai.

**Resumen**: Seguramente ella se sentiría culpable, porque por su culpa había sido castigado. Pero a él no le importaba si era por ella. El chico se sonrojó. _Vaya, eso había sonado muy romántico_, pensó.

**Haría cualquier cosa por ella.**

**.  
**

Sora se paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, nerviosa. Miraba de vez en cuando la puerta por si se abría, pero permanecía cerrada. Había optado por acercarse cuidadosamente haber si conseguía oír algo, pero hizo una mueca al escuchar nada más que murmullos. Se apoyó en la pared y alisó con su mano la falda del uniforme, luego cruzó ambas manos tras su espalda y levantó la mirada hacia el techo.

Solo le tocaba esperar.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba caminando por el patio del instituto buscando a Mimi, había visto a una chica que recordaba iba a la clase de su amiga y le había preguntado por ella._

—_Está en uno de los bancos de la entrada del instituto con Ishida. Creo que ha habido una pelea o algo así._

_La pelirroja arrugó el ceño, le dio las gracias y corrió hacia donde le había indicado que se encontraba Mimi. Al llegar la vio sentada en un banco y, como le había dicho la compañera de la castaña, acompañada de Matt. Sora observó como Matt tenía la corbata desatada, la chaqueta del uniforme la tenía a un lado y su camisa estaba arrugada. Algo había pasado._

—_Chicos—Mimi y Matt levantaron la vista y miraron a Sora—¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Al ver que Matt no tenía intención de hablar, la castaña tomó la palabra._

—_Verás Sora…_

—_Una compañera tuya me ha dicho que había habido una pelea—le cortó la pelirroja._

_La castaña asintió, confirmando lo que su compañera le había dicho a Sora. _

—_Matt, Tai y yo estábamos en la cafetería, cuando Yuu entró con tres chicos más. Vimos como después de pedir algo, se sentaron en una mesa al lado de donde estábamos sentados nosotros—cogió aire y continuó— Empezamos a oír como Yuu hablaba sobre ti, pero decidimos ignorarle por que tú nos lo habías pedido—Sora asintió. Ese Yuu había estado insistiendo para que ella saliera con él, pero la pelirroja ya no sabía como decirle que ella no quería. Hasta que un día Yuu, cabreado por que ella siempre se negaba a salir con él, empezó a soltar rumores sobre Sora. Ella les había pedido a sus amigos que lo ignoraran, que no valía la pena. — Pero cuando empezó a decir cosas más fuertes, Tai se levantó y le plantó cara— Sora sintió como el corazón dejaba de latirle. ¿Dónde estaba Tai? —Matt se levantó por si las cosas se ponían feas, Tai le dijo a Yuu que dejara de decir esas cosas sobre ti, pero Yuu lo ignoró._

—_¿Dónde está Tai? —murmuró la pelirroja angustiada._

_Mimi bajó la cabeza apenada y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la sala de los profesores._

—_El profesor Minamoto se lo ha llevado, junto con Yuu. Cuando los separaron Tai se hizo responsable, para que a mí o a Matt no nos castigaran._

_Matt se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesto por la acción de su amigo, luego masculló algo sobre Tai y la estupidez._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y ahí estaba ella, esperando a que su amigo saliera. Les había dicho a Mimi y Matt que ella se quedaría esperando, así que la castaña y el rubio se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Sora se incorporó cuando vio como la puerta se abría y primero salía Yuu. Tenía un corte en la comisura derecha del labio, también un corte en la mejilla izquierda. El chico se quedó mirándola y sonrió burlonamente, mientras caminaba hacia su clase. A los segundos, Tai salió, pero se quedó quieto al ver a su amiga ahí enfrente de él.

El castaño no había sufrido ningún daño. Solo su camisa arrugada y su corbata a punto de caerse eran los signos evidentes de que se había peleado. Avanzó unos pasos y se quedó a unos metros de la chica.

—Supongo que ya lo sabrás.

—Sí, me acabo de enterar—suspiró— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

Tai se metió las manos en los bolsillos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Se lo merecía.

—Yuu se merece mucho más, pero te dije que lo ignoraras, que no te metieras en problemas, Tai. —la chica se cruzó de brazos.

—Y te hice caso, lo ignoré—se defendió él. Sora alzó una ceja— Bueno…al principio. Pero mi paciencia tiene un límite, y más cuando ese imbécil no paraba de decir mentiras sobre ti.

—Aún así—murmuró ella bajando la vista— no debiste hacerlo. No has conseguido nada golpeándolo y encima seguro te han castigado.

Tai hizo un gesto restándole importancia mientras sonreía. Detrás del castaño salió el profesor Minamoto, les echó una mirada y luego caminó hacia la otra dirección.

—¿Os ha visto Minamoto? —preguntó angustiada. De todos los profesores que te podían pillar haciendo algo en contra de las normas del instituto, Minamoto era el peor. Con su metro sesenta de estatura, su barba de tres días, sus ojos pequeños escondidos tras unas gafas (en opinión de Mimi) horribles. Ese hombre tenía un humor de los mil demonios, no había día que no estuviera de buen humor.

—Sí, aunque ha dicho que nos castigará haciendo no sé que cosas para mejorar la imagen del instituto—Arrugó el ceño— En verdad no le he hecho mucho caso—rió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Nunca va a cambiar, pensó Sora suspirando. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. El chico miró a su amiga

— ¿Estás enfadada?

—Pues sí, lo estoy—dijo ella— porque para una cosa que te pido, no me haces caso—se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su clase.

—Sora—le llamó Tai preocupado—Sora ¡espera! —pero su amiga giró el pasillo y Tai la perdió de vista. —Maldición—masculló.

Cuando el castaño entró a su clase, le explicó a su profesora que había estado hablando con el profesor Minamoto y por eso se había retrasado. Mientras caminaba hacia su asiento, le echó una mirada a su amiga, pero ella tenía la vista en su cuaderno y no parecía tener intenciones de mirarle. Tai giró el rostro para mirar a Matt, que le preguntaba con la mirada qué había pasado, pero el castaño le hizo un gesto diciéndole que después hablaban.

Se pasó lo que quedaba de clase mirando de vez en cuando a Sora, pero ella nada, no lo miraba. Pensó en mandarle una nota, pero a lo mejor hasta se cabreaba más. Bufó fastidiado. Chicas, ¿quién las entiende? Encima que se metía en medio para defenderla ella iba y se cabreaba por que lo hacía. Cualquier chica le daría las gracias por haberla defendido del estúpido de Yuu. Menos Sora. Seguramente ella se sentiría culpable, porque por su culpa había sido castigado. Pero a él no le importaba si era por ella. El chico se sonrojó. _Vaya, eso había sonado muy romántico_, pensó. Volvió a mirar a Sora. Puede que sonara romántico, pero era verdad. A él le importaba tres cuernos los castigos, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras oía como insultaban a su amiga. Aún se acordaba de esa rabia que le había recorrido el cuerpo al oír como Yuu decía que Sora era una chica que le hacía grandes favores a cambio de nada. Y como esa rabia le había cegado, y se había abalanzado sobre el chico para matarlo a golpes.

Él siempre había considerado a Sora alguien muy especial para él. Eran los mejores amigos, siempre estaban juntos de pequeños, ya fuera en el parque jugando al fútbol, en casa de Tai o en la de Sora. Luego pasó lo del Mundo Digital; allí había podido conocer mejor aún a la pelirroja. Por eso cada día la chica era un poco más importante y especial para él. No la protegía como hacía con su hermana, por que sabía que Sora sabía cuidarse de si misma, pero siempre tenía un ojo puesto en ella, por si alguna vez estaba en peligro.

Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido antes esos pensamientos. ¿Podría…podría ser que a él le gustara Sora…como más que una amiga? Porque ahora que lo pensaba bien, esa rabia que había sentido era en parte porque Yuu mentía y en parte porque no se podía imaginar a Sora con él. La había defendido de Yuu como si fuera su novia, tal y como Matt lo había hecho con Mimi cuando ella le había dicho cuatro cosas a Yuu y uno de sus amigos había avanzado ante la castaña, pero se encontró con la mirada amenazante de Matt, interponiéndose entre ella y el muchacho.

Sintió su corazón latirle velozmente cuando le pasó la idea de que él y Sora fueran novios, y como le latió aún más veloz cuando pensó que esa idea no le desagradaba para nada. Oh Dios, acababa de descubrir que Sora le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

—Por la cara que tienes…creo que acabas de descubrir algo.

El chico alzó la mirada para ver como Matt estaba delante de él, y algunos de sus compañeros salían de clase mientras otros hablaban con la persona de al lado. ¿Cuándo había tocado el timbre que finalizaba la clase?

—Si bueno…—murmuró Tai sonrojándose levemente—… ¡bah! Son tonterías.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Sora? —le preguntó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, mientras se apoyaba en una de las mesas que habían delante de la de Tai.

—Pues que se ha enfadado—dijo como algo normal, pero Matt notó un leve tono de preocupación. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca— Pero no me arrepiento. No entiende que yo haría cualquier cosa por…—se sonrojó al pensar lo que iba a decir. Su amigo le miraba con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa. Tai carraspeó incómodo—…bueno, ya sabes. —murmuró.

—Sí…_ya sé_—le dijo Matt mirándolo fijamente, luego suspiró incorporándose y caminando hacia su mesa, no si antes confesarle algo a su amigo— al menos ya te has dado cuenta.

Tai abrió la boca para decir algo pero al no encontrar nada que decir la cerró. ¿Qué se había dado cuenta de que? ¿De que le gustaba Sora? ¿De que haría cualquier cosa por ella? ¿De que?

—Estúpido Matt y sus estúpidas frases cortas que sólo él las entiende—refunfuño el castaño.

.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

.

Al final de la última clase, Mimi pasó por allí, para esperar a Matt y de paso ver y preguntarle a Tai qué había pasado. Al explicarle todo a su amiga, la castaña observó a Sora, que recogía sus cosas y salía de allí a paso rápido.

—En verdad, los dos tenéis un poco de razón. Ella por preocuparse por ti y que te pase algo—Tai ignoró ese leve apretón que sintió en su estómago al oír a Mimi decir que su amiga se preocupaba por él. _Es porque sois amigos idiota_— y tú por querer defenderla—suspiró la chica— Aquí el único que tiene culpa es Yuu.

—Si no fuera porque Sora se cabrearía más ahora mismo iría a dejarle el otro lado de la cara igual—habló Tai mientras cerraba el maletín. Mimi sonrió. Ella pensaba que ante el encontronazo con Yuu las cosas entre sus amigos avanzarían un poco más, pero había sucedido todo lo contrario. A la castaña se le había pasado por la mente (más de una vez) el encerrarlos en una habitación, guardarse la llave, y dejarlos ahí por lo menos medio día. Pero eso sería forzar las cosas, le había dicho Matt, y ellos dos necesitaban (aunque Mimi no estuviera del todo de acuerdo) ir a su ritmo.

—Ahora tienes que ir con el profesor Minamoto ¿no? —le preguntó Matt.

—Sí—hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos después a la tarde ¿no? —Tai asintió al rubio, y este y Mimi se despidieron de él.

Cuando terminó de recoger sus cosas, bajó hasta la sala de profesores donde Minamoto le había dicho que esperara. Tai se pasó el brazo por la frente quitándose el sudor. Esperaba que no fuera un trabajo forzoso, con el calor que hacía en pleno junio allí, era imposible estar más de media hora en el sol.

Vio como el profesor Minamoto salía del aula con su maletín en mano, le echó una mirada al chico y pasó por su lado murmurando un "_sígueme_". Tai avanzó siguiendo al hombre, mientras veía como Yuu estaba con la señora de la limpieza y esta le daba unos guantes y unos cuantos botes de limpieza. Vio como Yuu refunfuñaba algo y cogía los botes de mala gana. Sonrió maliciosamente y cuando pasó por su lado, el chico le miró y Tai le hizo un gesto de despedida enseñándole el dedo corazón mientras le sonreía.

.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

.

Sora salió del vestuario del instituto mientras sacaba su monedero de uno de sus bolsillos. Hoy el entrenamiento de tenis la había dejado agotada y tenía un hambre increíble. Iba caminando por el pasillo que le llevaba a la cafetería cuando vio por uno de los ventanales a Tai en el aparcamiento de fuera. La chica arrugó el ceño confusa, ¿todavía seguía castigado? Pero si pasaban de las seis de la tarde. Vio como su amigo aún vestía los pantalones del uniforme y tenía las mangas remangadas hasta el codo. Miró su monedero durante unos segundos y luego entró en la cafetería.

.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

.

—Maldito profesor—masculló Tai— "_Estaréis castigados cumpliendo tareas que sirvan para limpiar la imagen del instituto_" —citó lo que el profesor les había dicho—Ya lo veo, ya…—murmuró mientras escurría la esponja en el cubo de agua.

El hombre le había hecho recoger la basura del patio, ayudar en la cafetería a limpiar las mesas y ayudar al profesor de gimnasia a meter todo el material en el cuarto de los trastos. Pero cuando Tai se encontró frente al BMW blanco de Minamoto y al lado de este había un cubo con una esponja, un detergente para lavar coches y una manguera, ya fue el colmo. ¡Eso no tenía nada que ver con el instituto! Era un capricho personal. El profesor cerró el coche y le dijo que dentro de hora y media pasaría a por el.

Y ahí estaba él, limpiando el coche del profesor. Estaba hecho polvo, no había comido nada (solo un trozo de pizza que el de la cafetería le había dado, y de eso ya habían pasado dos horas y media) y el sol le había dado demasiado en la cabeza. Menos mal que ahora el coche estaba en un lugar a la sombra. Dejó la esponja a un lado del cubo y se sentó en un bando que había al lado. Aún le quedaba una hora, así que un descansito no le iba a hacer mal.

Estaba tan relajado que no se dio cuenta como alguien dejaba algo al lado del banco y se sentaba a su lado. Solo el olor a comida inundando sus fosas nasales le hizo abrir los ojos, y cuando giró su rostro, vio a Sora a su lado, extendiéndole un bocadillo.

—S-Sora…—habló sorprendido—¿qué haces aquí?

—Acabo de terminar el entrenamiento de tenis—habló la chica mientras alargaba el bocadillo— cuando pasaba por aquí te he visto, y como he visto que seguías con el uniforme, he deducido que no has comido nada—sonrió—así que toma.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que no se podía enfadar con Tai, era imposible. Antes se había dejado llevar por el miedo que tenía de que al castaño le hubieran hecho daño, o castigado con la expulsión. Pero al ver que él estaba bien sintió como su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, sobrecogida al ver que la había defendido. Claro que eso no se lo había dicho. Tai cogió el bocadillo que ella le extendía y le sonrió agradecido. Aunque estuviera enfadada, ella siempre ayudaba en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

—Pero tú…—la chica le enseñó otro bocadillo sonriendo.

—Hoy he traído dinero de sobra. —le sonrió y el corazón de Tai latió velozmente.

_Deja de latir tan rápido, maldita sea._

Ambos comieron en silencio. De vez en cuando una suave brisa soplaba, haciendo que a Tai le llegara el aroma del cabello de Sora. Cada vez que ella pasaba por su lado, él cerraba los ojos aspirando el olor que ella desprendía, y se relajaba completamente.

—¿Qué haces lavando el coche del profesor? —preguntó cuando terminó su bocadillo.

—Me ha mandado hacerlo. Seguro hacia meses que no lo lavaba, y como encima es blanco—bufó— pues toda la suciedad salta a la vista.

Sora se levantó del banco y fue hacia el cubo.

Tai frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tú que crees? Ayudarte—explicó mientras cogía la esponja. Pero sintió como unas manos un poco más grandes que las suyas le arrebataban el objeto. —¿Qué haces? Déjame ayudarte—hizo ademán de coger la esponja pero Tai la escondió tras su espalda.

—Ni hablar. Acabas de salir de ducharte y no quiero que te mojes o huelas a detergente.

—Tai no seas idiota—la chica se cruzó de brazos. —Si me mojo o huelo a detergente al terminar, en llegar a mi casa me ducho otra vez. Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer. —alargó la mano pero Tai retrocedió dos pasos. La chica bufó — Tai, no seas cabezota.

—Te he dicho que no— le dijo. Apartó la vista de su amiga sintiendo como se sonrojaba. Ahora también acababa de descubrir que el ver a Sora enfadada le gustaba. Estaba mucho más guapa. Cuando te miraba fijamente, arrugaba el ceño y se ponía levemente colorada.

—Si te ayudo acabaremos antes.

—Qué no. Tú siéntate en el banco.

—¡Uf! ¡Cabezota!

Mientras Tai se giraba, dándole la espalda a Sora, esta cogió la manguera con una mano y con la otra la abrió. Apuntó con ella a su amigo mientras el agua le bañaba toda la espalda. Cerró el grifo y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Tai ahogó una exclamación al sentir como el agua fría caía desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda. Soltó la esponja y se giró lentamente hacia su amiga mirándola entre enfadado y divertido.

—¿Me has…?

A Sora se le escapó una risa.

—Es que…—calló al ver a Tai avanzar hacia ella y abrió los ojos sorprendida—O no…Tai…espera…—rió—…era de broma…

Pero Tai se abalanzó sobre ella y Sora chilló al sentir como la manguera ahora apuntaba a ella y el agua fría le mojaba toda la camisa. Riendo, intento coger la manguera y guiarla hasta la cara y camisa de Tai, mojándola unos segundos, ya que luego el castaño consiguió volver a dirigirla hacia ella.

—Ríndete vamos—le dijo riendo mientras con una mano le apuntaba con la manguera y con la otra la sujetaba de la cintura para que no escapara.

—Está bien…—habló riendo—…está bien ¡me rindo!

Tai soltó la manguera y cerró el grifo. Ambos respiraron intentando coger aire después de haber intentado forcejear con la manguera. Vio como Sora estaba con ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho y tenía la mirada también puesta ahí. El chico se dio cuenta de que su otra mano había ido a para a la cintura de la chica, acercándola más a él. Tragó saliva nervioso. Ahora que se paraba a pensar, sentía el cuerpo de la pelirroja, cada curva, contra el suyo. Intentó respirar para calmarse, el corazón le latía muy rápido, seguramente Sora ya se había dado cuenta.

Mientras Sora se había quedado estática. Al darse cuenta de cómo y dónde se encontraba no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tai la tenía agarrada de la cintura, acorralada entre él y la pared, y ella tenía sus manos en el pecho del chico intentando antes separarse de él. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar los latidos de Tai. Latía tan o más rápido que los suyos.

—Yo…—murmuró ella—… quería pedirte perdón Tai. —el chico dejó su otra mano apoyada en la pared, a la altura del hombro de Sora mientras la chica hablaba. —Siento haberte gritado antes…pero…—sintió un nudo en la garganta. —…temí que te hubiera pasado algo…que te hubieran expulsado o que Yuu…—Tai sonrió levemente. —…si Yuu te hubiera hecho algo yo…

—Ey…—llevó la mano que apoyada en la pared a su barbilla y la alzó para que le mirara. Vio como tenía los ojos vidriosos. —…ese idiota no me ha hecho nada…ni me haría…sabes que soy más fuerte y más guapo que él. Qué poca confianza tienes en mi Sora—se hizo el ofendido.

La pelirroja rió por el comentario.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el que seas más guapo?

—Mucho—dijo él—o a lo mejor no, pero bueno—frunció el ceño— era un dato más—sonrió cuando vio que ella sonreía. Deslizó su pulgar por la sonrosada mejilla de la chica, provocando que la sonrisa de la chica poco a poco se esfumara, y sus ojos le miraran con una mirada diferente. —Se…que estabas preocupada…por que le planté cara aún cuando nos pediste que lo ignoráramos—apretó inconscientemente el agarre de su cintura—pero…—se fue acercando al rostro de la chica hasta que su nariz rozó la de la chica—…no pude evitarlo…—susurró y Sora entrecerró los ojos al sentir el aliento cálido del chico golpear su rostro—…me hirvió la sangre al pensar todas esas cosas que el estaba contando… porque no puedo verte con otro chico…me he dado cuenta…—acercó su boca a la de la chica rozándola en un casi beso—… que quiero que estés conmigo Sora…más que como una amiga.

Entonces la besó. Capturando sus labios en un beso suave y lento, que fue respondido inmediatamente por Sora. La mano en su mejilla se deslizó hasta su nuca, acercándola aún más a él.

—¿Vas a estar conmigo verdad? —musitó contra sus labios mientras la besaba. Sora entreabrió los ojos mirándolo. Vio como sus ojos castaños la miraban, ahora brillaban más dándole un tono marrón más claro, esperando una respuesta. Ella sonrió y deslizó sus manos hasta enlazarlas en su nuca, se puso de puntillas y acercó su boca a la del castaño, besándolo suavemente.

—Sí…quiero estar contigo Tai—murmuró ella— quiero estar contigo—repitió volviendo a besarlo y sintiendo un suspiro de alivio por parte de él. Sintió como ahora los brazos del chico se deslizaban hasta su cintura abrazándola completamente, como el flequillo del chico le hacía cosquillas en la nariz pero le daba igual, movió sus manos, acariciando el cabello del la nuca del chico. Tai suspiró al sentir esa caricia. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero sentía su piel arder como si hubiese pasado cinco horas al sol. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Sora, y ella entreabrió los labios, permitiendo que el castaño se adentrara y acariciara todo lo que quisiera. Las manos de Tai jugaron con el borde de la camisa de la pelirroja, hasta que la levantaron un poco, pudiendo deslizar las manos por su piel, acariciándola. Giró su rostro, cambiando el ángulo del beso. No podía parar. El sabor de Sora era adictivo y le hacía querer más y más. Pero la falta de aire les obligó a separarse y recuperar sus respiraciones. Sora abrió los ojos y miró a Tai. Sonreía alzando un poco más la comisura del lado izquierdo. Llevó una mano hacia el flequillo del chico que goteaba y se lo acarició apartándolo hacia un lado.

—Te quiero…—susurró ella. Tai sonrió aún más, la besó otra vez, sintiendo como la chica temblaba.

—Yo también te quiero…—murmuró cuando se separaron. Sintió a Sora volver a temblar y comprendió que también era de frío. —Deberíamos irnos—propuso— estamos empapados y podríamos coger un resfriado.

Sora asintió aún en sus brazos. El chico la soltó poco a poco y Sora se quedó apoyada en la pared, ordenando sus pensamientos. Acababa de confesarle a Tai sus sentimientos y él le correspondía, y además se habían besado. Sonrió tontamente. Tai la quería, como más que a una amiga. Vio como iba hacia su mochila de deporte y la cogía, luego también agarraba su maletín. Se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano y ella enseguida la cogió, entrelazando sus dedos.

Y mientras cruzaban un semáforo hacia la casa del castaño, con sus manos entrelazadas, mirándose de vez en cuando con una sonrisa y algún que otro beso robado, Tai tuvo aún más claro, que haría _cualquier cosa por ella_.

.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

.

_Holaa! Aquí estoy con otro Taiora. Con el calor que está haciendo por aquí por España (qué agobio U.U), se me ocurrió este fic…refrescante xD._

_Sora se cabrea porque Tai se ha metido en un lío por ella. Pero menos mal que ha entendido que es porque Tai haría cualquier cosa por ella *.* La verdad, yo también cooperaría con Mimi y los encerraría en una habitación durante unas horas xD  
_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? :) Dejadme un review con vuestra opinión para saber si os ha gustado, y si no os ha gustado también quiero uno :) _

_Hasta luego!_

_Nora._


End file.
